The Doctor and The Agent: A hunt turned to a friendship
by Chewbaxter
Summary: We all know of the theory that James Bond is secretly a Time Lord, right? So why is he on Earth then? What if he was sent to find the Doctor after he left Gallifrey? What could happen? Find out here! Reveiws and ratings help and inspire me to improve and write more often, so if you have time, help me out!


**Note: This is a crossover between Doctor Who (owned by the BBC) and James Bond (Owned by EON and MGM). It will be wrote through the many regenerations of Bond (in this case, he's a Time Lord. minor spoilers) and The Doctor. This first chapter is a prologue told by the POV of Sean Connery's Bond, and his first regeneration. The same goes for the Doctor. So this is gonna include both the classic who and new who regenerations. Anyway, that's enough from me, enjoy the story. Reviews are really appreciated, it helps me improve and continue writing even is school time, so leave one if you have time!**

Chapter one: The Agent's Last Mission 

Out of all the places in time and space he could have gone to, this was on the bottom of a very long list. The Agent had just been told that his friend since childhood, The Doctor, had stolen a type 40 TARDIS and ran off to a distant planet named Earth to spend time with his apparent granddaughter. And no, it was his job, as an agent of the Gallifrayen Council, to find and retrieve him, in any needs necessary.

The Agent sighed as he headed to the Tardis stations, and entered it, setting a destination for Earth. He had no clue what part of the Planet the Doctor was on, but he knew it wouldn't take long. After a quick scan of the Planet of Earth, it seemed they had many different countries, so he decided to start by travelling to the first Capital the computer recommended and search the whole country with the Tardis. He activated the Tardis's engine and its core went up and down for a moment in silence, before landing at his destination. The Agent read on the Tardis's computer that he was in the country France, outside of casino in Royale. He smiled at the mention of a casino. As much as he loved his job as a Time Lord, he was a professional when it came to gambling, and he had played games with his fellow time lords for many years. While chess was the game of Time Lords, card games were more his appetite, and so he had made sure to master them while training. If you ever mentioned "The Agent" to a Sontaran, you'd probably see him fume and threaten to skin you alive, as he had beaten them in a war against another humanoid race within the first hour of battle. They were still rather annoyed about it.

The Agent changed out of his Time Lord uniform and into a black formal suit and white shirt, with a bow tie to match the jacket. He set the Tardis to return its last location and exited the machine, just in time to see it fade away back to his home planet. If he was lucky, The Doctor would be easy to find and he could use the Tardis he stole to get back, but he doubted it instantly. He entered Hotel Royale, and turned to the Casino entrance, only to be stopped by the secretary at the desk. "Sir, I'm afraid I'll need your name before you can enter the Casino. It's for those who are staying the night only." The Agent flashed his eyes at her, smiling lightly while picking an alias for himself.

"I'm awfully sorry, I've never been this far out before," He said, trying to as human as possible by smiling after a look of confusion. "I'm Bond, James Bond. If you have a spare room I'll stay the night, I'm sort of just wandering the world at this point." The secretary smiled back at him, scanning him down before replying.

"Of course Mr Bond, we can find a room for you" The Agent smiled at her while walking back to the desk, leaning on the desk and smirking.

"I'm afraid I have no money. Is there another way I could pay for the night?" He asked, scanning her down like she had done beforehand. She giggled slightly and smiled, nodding and holding up a set of keys, clearly for a room.

"Room 5, floor 3. You and me. Five minutes." She said plainly, putting the key in The Agents hands and walked into the back room, closing the door behind her. The Agent smiled and proceeded to the room from the stairs. Maybe he was wrong about this planet. However long this mission was going to be, it didn't matter to him, as long as he got to this kind of thing often, then he would be happy.

The Agent unlocked room 5 on floor three and waited for the secretary to enter. They smiled at each other, the door then closed and they embraced. The Agent was going to like this place, he felt it.

"I'll start the search tomorrow" He thought as he poured a bottle of wine for his new friend. This would be the same thought he would say for many years to come.


End file.
